nanbakafandomcom-20200223-history
Rock
Rock「ロック Rokku」, inmate number 69, is one of the main protagonists of the Nanbaka Web Manga and anime series. He is an inmate of Nanba Prison where he is held in building thirteen, cell thirteen. A strong individual with a love for fighting, he was arrested for starting an urban gang riot.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 11 Appearance Rock Full.jpg|Full appearance Rock is a tall young man with a muscular build. He has lightly tanned skin, and rather choppy, purple hair styled with a prominent red mohawk in the center, with a single lock falling between his gold eyes; his hair is adorned with tribal-style decorations adorned with green, red and yellow beads and white and red feathers. Across the bridge of his nose is a thick, jagged scar. His nails are purple and his ID number, 69 is tattooed in black on his right forearm. Rock wears an orange inmates’ jumpsuit with short sleeves, worn with the top almost completely unzipped, exposing his muscular chest. He wears dark brown boots and his ID badge is pinned to the left side of his chest. Personality In the past, Rock was a highly violent and aggressive individual such that he was ultimately arrested for starting an urban gang riot.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 11 However, after meeting Jyugo, he discovered a love of food and subsequently mellowed out a great deal.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 44 Although he retains a loud, impulsive and prideful personality, he is a lot calmer and behaves gently towards others, caring greatly for his friends. Despite this calmer persona, Rock retains a love of fighting and is capable of losing his temper when things don't go his way; he seems to regard aggression as the easiest and most effective way to solve problems. He won’t hesitate to challenge both inmatesNanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 16 and guardsNanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 3Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 64 to fight and has immense confidence in his strength; however, he tends to over-rely on his physical prowess and large frame, allowing him to be easily outsmarted.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 65 As well as fighting, Rock is characterized by his love of food and is described as a dim-witted individual who thinks of very little else. He values food as more than a mere necessity, seeing it as a very social thing that can bring genuine happiness to others.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 44 As stated by Hajime Sugoroku, the mere prospect of food is enough to keep him out of trouble, further indicating his simple-mindedness.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 10 Background Rock was a violent and aggressive youth who was arrested for starting a gang riot in the streets of America. Sent to juvenile hall, he continually broke out because of the poor standard of food.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 11 At some point, he met Jyugo who helped free him from prison, causing him to feel indebted to him.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 44 While the canonical Web Manga provides no further detail about his past, the anime shows that Rock ran away from home due to his estranged relationship with his father before starting a riot. In juvenile hall, he routinely started fights due to the poor quality of the food and, at some point, was starved and abused by prison guards until Jyugo encountered and freed him. Escaping together, Jyugo treated Rock to some burgers at a nearby restaurant, causing Rock to develop a great love of food and a far calmer, gentler personality.Nanbaka Anime: Episode 11 Rock continued to break out of jail due to the terrible food there, eventually meeting Jyugo, Nico and Uno in Las Vegas.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 25.5 After a while, his constant escapes and arrests lead him to be transferred to Nanba Prison; inticed by the high-quality Japanese cuisine served in Nanba, Rock no longer wished to escape.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 11 Plot The New Year's Tournament Arc Building 5 Arc Trivia *The Rōmaji in the name Rock '('Roku)' '''is composed of the numbers "6" ('Ro') and "9" ('Ku'''), forming his ID number "69". *Rock's favorite color is royal purple. *Rock seems to have a soft spot for animals, especially cats. *Rock's favorite food is donuts. *According to Jyugo, Rock snores loudly in his sleep. *Rock can eat a lot depending on what food it is. *Rock dislikes unappetizing things. *Rock's hobbies are eating and sleeping. *Rock has the ability to see ghosts. *Rock prefers breasts over buttocks. References Navigation Category:Main Protagonist Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Inmates Category:Nanba Prison Category:Building 13 Category:Cell 13